


Learning New Things

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Just two dudes unrelated to each other, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not adopted siblings, Prompt Fic, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Richard “Dick” Grayson was a proper detective, a police officer, and utterly professional. Is what Dick wanted to remind himself as he looked around the tattoo parlor for the umpteenth time, just to not have to look at the tattoo artist he was interviewing.PROMPTS: Tattoo shop, firefighter/cop, “I did not know I had a piercing fetish before you”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 22
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

Richard “Dick” Grayson was a proper detective, a police officer, and utterly professional. Is what Dick wanted to remind himself as he looked around the tattoo parlor for the umpteenth time, just to not have to look at the tattoo artist he was interviewing. Six foot tall, give or take, solid build, tattooed obviously, with ears and an eyebrow pierced. And gorgeous as fuck. Did he mention the guy was gorgeous as fuck? Amazing green eyes, chiseled features, an interesting streak of white amidst the styled black hair. 

“Yeah, this design looks familiar. Not by me though. Lemme just call my colleague see if its by him.” Hot tattoo artist said, and fuck was that a tongue piercing? Jesus wept. 

Dick could only trust himself to nod than say something completely incoherent, mind short-circuiting from the fact that this tattooed, pierced, tall drink of water also had a tongue piercing. Did he just discover a piercing fetish? God, he wanted to... well he wanted a lot of things to happen between him and hot tattoo guy, but now was not the time. Dick cleared his throat. 

“Sure.”

Was all he managed to say. What he wanted to say was, “thank you for the cooperation, this means a significant headway into our search for this perp whose only identifying feature the lone witness was able to describe was a distinctive arm tattoo.” Instead he settled for staring at the man as he pulled out a phone and texted somebody. 

“Was there anything else you needed, detective?”

Oh, there’s a lot he needed from this man all right. But none that should be included in a decent conversation. But the way hot tattoo guy said ‘detective’ definitely gave Dick a small shiver. Now, hot tattoo guy was just smiling at him, as if he knew something Dick didn’t. Before Dick could say anything, however, his partner Tim Drake walked into the shop. “Grayson, finished with the shop down the street. Let’s get a move on.”

“Already leaving, detective? My colleague’s on his lunch break. You wanna wait for him or...?”

“Er.” Dick said, torn between the inviting look on hot tattoo guy and the disapproving face of his partner Tim. “Maybe come back. We got a lot of other shops to hit up.”

“All right. How about this then.” Hot tattoo guy hands his phone to Dick, who just stares at it dumbly. “How about you put in your number and I can call you about that tat?”

“Oh, er, right.” Dick replied, ever eloquent, and he thankfully did not fumble when he reached for the phone and entered his number. Hot tattoo guy turns the phone around and an eyebrow goes up. 

“Dick?”

“Erm, it’s what my friends call me. It’s an old time-y nickname for ‘Richard’.” Dick replied, embarrassed at how hot tattoo guy smiled. 

“Not a lot of people go by that nowadays. Definitely makes you memorable, among other things. Anyway lemme ring you up so you have my number.”

The phone in his pocket vibrated, and Dick pulled it out to see an unfamiliar number. Hot tattoo guy said, “that’s me. Jason Todd, that’s Todd with two d’s.”

“Sure thing.” Dick mumbled as he listed the new contact.

“Let’s go, Grayson.” Tim’s voice cut in, and Dick was startled to movement. “Oh, yeah ok. So um, I guess I’ll be waiting for that call. Thanks again, Mr. Todd.”

“Just call me Jay.”

“Er, okay. Thanks, Jay.”

“Anytime, Dick.” Hot tattoo guy, now known as Jason, answered with a mischievous smile. It almost made Dick stumble, but thankfully he was more graceful than that. 

As he exited the shop, a scowling Tim met him on the sidewalk, and they started walking together towards the car parked on the other side of the street.

“I wish you’d stop flirting with potential assets to our cases.”

“I wasn’t!” Dick quickly protested, having heard this common refrain from Tim, who just rolled his eyes. They got in the car, and as Dick put on his seatbelt he said again, “I swear, this time I wasn’t.”

“Sure.”

“But. I mean. He’s got a pierced tongue.”

Tim groaned and Dick laughed as he pulled away from the curb. If Tim was right, and he was rarely wrong, mister hot tattoo guy was flirting with him. Dick smiled to himself. This case just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Todd was cool as a cucumber. Cool as ice. Cool as the arctic. Is what Jason would have actually wanted to be had not a certain redheaded dork started embarrassing him to no end, making his face heat up with all the secondhand awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only a short one shot but I kept thinking about it so here’s a second part.

Jason Todd was cool as a cucumber. Cool as ice. Cool as the arctic. Is what Jason would have actually wanted to be had not a certain redheaded dork started embarrassing him to no end, making his face heat up with all the secondhand awkwardness. Here was Detective Grayson, back at the tattoo parlor after he called- short and sweet with a sprinkle of some the earlier flirting- looking fine as fuck with his blue ocean eyes and handsome face and well fitted clothes that showed off a toned body. And here also was his best friend and co-worker, Roy Harper, making things awkward as always.

“Dude, when you said the detective was fine, you didn’t say he was hot as hell.” Was Roy’s introductory statement, that made the said detective’s eyebrows raise. 

“Your... colleague, I presume? The one who’s familiar with the tattoo in question?” Detective Grayson had said, trying to keep the conversation professional. But Roy will be Roy, as the conversation goes on.

“Yeah, that’s me, Roy Harper. By the way, has Jason hit on you yet? ‘Coz if not,” and here Roy smiled the sleaziest smile Jason has ever seen but was sure Roy thought it looked suave, “I’m available, if you know what I mean.” And there, oh gods, there was that wink at the end.

Detective Grayson hid a chuckle with a cough, but he might as well have laughed out loud with how oblivious Roy could get. “I’m... very much flattered but I’d rather we talk about that tattoo?”

“Oh, yeah, sure. We can do that or... we can go out and have dinner while we talk about that tat?”

“I’d rather we talked about it here, Mr. Harper.”

“My dude just call me Roy.”

“Okay, Roy. If we could focus on the matter at hand?” Detective Grayson said while meaningfully holding up the drawing of the tattoo. Jason had been holding in a groan since Roy first opened his mouth. Detective Grayson met his eyes and smiled kindly, for which Jason was grateful. He shrugged and smiled apologetically in return. Alas, Roy was watching them both and saw the exchange. He grinned broadly and pointed at both of them, nodding his head.

“Oh I know what’s going on here.” Roy had said with a knowing voice.

Jason couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Dude can you just be chill.”

“Yeah? Me? I’m the chillest person in this fucking room. While you two... oh this is rich. You guys boned yet or what?”

“Roy!” Jason snapped, face coloring, embarrassed to no end by his friend who was just laughing away like he didn’t just say the words he said. They both started when they heard a cough meant to attract their attention.

“Gentlemen? This is an active police investigation, and I’d rather you both not waste my time.” Detective Grayson said sternly, and boy oh boy did that do something inside Jason. Seeing that handsome face determined, those plush lips drawn in a line, that stern tone of voice bordering on angry... Jason felt a shiver. Did he just discover a new kink or what?

“All right, mr. police man, no need to get shouty.” Roy answered, back to his usual goofy self.

“I wasn’t shouting.” Detective Grayson countered, back to his polite self. “I just really want to move this investigation along, you know? This thief has been hitting the local neighborhood and this is our first solid lead.”

Roy squinted at the drawing of the tattoo, and then took it from Detective Grayson unceremoniously, making the detective mutter, “by all means”. Roy made a face at the drawing and said, “this is a piss poor drawing of a tat.” The detective closed his eyes and drew in a calming breath, and Jason was just about to apologize for Roy when the detective opened his eyes and smiled. 

“Yeah sorry about that, that’s as best as the witness could remember.”

“Hm... yeah I know this tat. But I wasn’t the one who did it.”

“Oh.” Detective Grayson’s brow wrinkled. “Would you know who did?”

“I’ll do you one better.” Roy said with a smirk as he handed back the drawing. “I’ll tell you who actually has the tat.”

“What?” Jason and the detective both said in unison. 

“Yeah.” Roy crossed his arms, a smug look on his face. “It’s Pretty Boy Edgar, down by the apartment near the docks.”

With brows still wrinkled, Detective Grayson repeated the statement to himself while reaching for his notebook in his jacket pocket and then writing it down. Jason was equally incredulous. “Wait... you mean ‘Pretty Boy Edgar’?”

Roy laughed, and Detective Grayson looked up to the two of them. Jason felt compelled to explain, but Roy spoke first. 

“Y’see, they call him pretty boy because he’s butt ugly.” 

“Um, okay, I’ll... write that down I guess?”

“I dunno why your witness says its only this tat that they remember, because Pretty Boy Edgar’s ugly mug is hard to forget.”

“Well he was wearing... you know what you don’t really need to know that.” Detective Grayson said, catching himself before he gets drawn in to what would surely be an inane conversation with Roy. Jason was kind of impressed, the detective only took that long before correctly knowing how to deal with his friend. The detective closed his notebook and put it back in his jacket pocket, then held out a hand. “Thank you Roy, you’ve been a very big help to this case.” 

Roy, to Jason’s endless dismay, took the proffered hand and used it to pull the detective into a ‘bro hug’- hands clasped to his chest while the other arm went around to the back, patting. 

“All right, okay, that’s enough.” Jason said as he pulled Roy back by the shoulder. Roy just laughed.

“Dude chill, I’m not hitting on your boyfriend. Well, not anymore.” Roy said, correcting himself.

“We’re not...” Jason started the same time Detective Grayson said “He’s not...” but Roy just waved his hand and said “yeah yeah yeah, whatever you lovebirds, just call me for the wedding. Peace!” And then he left, as bafflingly as he started. 

Left to themselves, Jason felt the full effect of secondhand embarrassment Roy left in his wake. He turned to the detective, again looking apologetic.

“Sorry about my friend. He’s, um...”

“Eccentric?” The detective supplied with a wry grin.

“Y-eah. I guess you could call him that. I’d have just said he’s kinda insane. But yours sound better.”

This made the detective give him a warmer smile, and it made Jason’s insides tingle just a bit. 

“Is he always like that or...?”

“I’m afraid so. Even more when he thinks he’s being witty.”

“I see.”

There was an uncomfortable silence until the detective said, “So are you going to ask me out or...?”

For a second Jason just stared, but seeing the detective’s smile, he broke out into a grin. He crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side. “Hm, I dunno. Never been asked out by a cop before. Might be an interesting turn of events.”

Detective Grayson laughed, and it was such a pretty laugh Jason wanted to hear it again. Preferably in bed, while they cuddled after some awesome sex. “Are you free this Friday night?”

“Yeah. Dinner and Netflix?”

“Sounds like a date. Text you then.” And then the detective was walking out of the shop, leaving Jason to watch him walk away appreciatively. He’d been so engrossed, he hadn’t noticed Roy walk back and stand beside him. 

“Hate to see him leave but love to watch him go, huh?”

Jason almost jumped in surprise, and then started cursing when his friend laughed at him. 

“You are such a fucking creep.”

“Yeah, but I make for a pretty good cupid, don’t I?”

Jason wanted to say something back, but couldn’t help but agree. In a way, Roy had been a pretty good cupid. This whole weird thing got him a date with Detective Grayson. “I guess you want me to thank you or something?”

“Nah, just make me your best man at the wedding.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled. Who knows, if he played his cards right, Roy just might get his wish.


	3. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some art of the boys.

Felt the need to illustrate tattoo artist Jay and police detective Dick. Crossposted on my tumblr, where I’m the-butler-fanstuff. If you’ve got a prompt you want me to explore, just let me know here or there! I’ll do my best to meet your expectations. Anyway, on to the art.


End file.
